


Wonderfully Reckless

by hyenateeth



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenateeth/pseuds/hyenateeth
Summary: “You need to be more careful,” he scolded, still holding her stocking-clad ankle in his hand.It wasn’ broken, luckily, but it did seem to be badly twisted. Phryne sat above him, perched on the edge of a writing desk, beaded cobalt gown draping over the edge. “And maybe wear more sensible shoes.”“Oh Jack, don’t be silly; it’s aparty. And besides, it wasn’t the shoe’s fault.”





	Wonderfully Reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alamorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/gifts).



“I like you on your knees like this,” teased Phryne, her voice only wavering slightly, her red lips quirked upwards in an only slightly strained smile. Jack snorted in response, almost smiling a wry smile in response, but he knew better than that. Instead, he schooled his face into one of disapproval.

“You need to be more careful,” he scolded, still holding her stocking-clad ankle in his hand.It wasn’ broken, luckily, but it did seem to be badly twisted. Phryne sat above him, perched on the edge of a writing desk, beaded cobalt gown draping over the edge. “And maybe wear more sensible shoes.”

“Oh Jack, don’t be silly; it’s a  _ party _ . And besides, it wasn’t the shoe’s fault.”

That was true - Phryne had a knack for getting herself into trouble no matter what she was wearing. Even at a high society event, like the party that was still going on outside of the drawing room, she had to be working on some case. 

This time it was a series of burglaries, all of expensive porcelain figurines, all stolen at parties and charity events. It was nothing the police couldn’t handle, but they hadn’t found any leads for a while now, and after Prudence Stanley’s favorite porcelain swan was taken - well. By now Jack knew better than to try and keep Phryne away. 

Which is why he was hardly surprised at the state Phryne was in now. He had missed most of the actual action, he had managed to burst into the drawing room to find Phryne grappling with some masked assailant who was twice her size. Jack had only managed to catch a glimpse of the person before they shoved Phryne all the way over the sturdy oak writing desk, and leaping out the open window.

Hence, Phryne’s twisted ankle, and a badly bruised shoulder, but luckily, nothing else. Jack had barely been able to keep his hands from shaking as he inspected her injuries, keeping himself brusque and professional, only letting himself relax a little at Phryne’s easy wit. It was times like this when Jack really worried for her, when this dear, reckless woman really got herself into trouble. Phryne could handle herself, certainly - but it didn’t stop Jack’s heart from hammering in his chest when she was hurt. 

“Well,” said Jack, finally releasing Phryne’s slender ankle. “There will be no more dancing for you tonight Miss Fisher.” 

“Spoil sport,” laughed Phryne, pushing herself off of the desk as Jack stood - just in time, because a second later Phryne was falling forward and into Jack’s arms, hissing in pain as she tried and failed to put weight on her ankle. 

Jack’s heart leapt in his chest as his arms automatically wrapped around her to help support her weight, but if Phryne noticed the way his breath hitched, she did not say anything.

“Careful,” he cautioned, trying not to sound too much like a nagging nursemaid. 

Phryne laughed again, somewhat strained, but still, she smiled at him. “My hero,” she teased lightly. 

Jack purposefully didn’t react to that, and instead, positioned her so she could lean on him, wrapping his arm around her waist. Getting her out of the party without attracting attention would be frustrating - it was a miracle no one had already noticed the ruckus as it was - but Jack wasn’t about to leave Phryne behind. 

“Really though Miss Fisher,” he said. “What made you think it was a good idea to fight the intruder like that? Did you really think-”

“Oh don’t be silly Jack. Of course I didn’t think I could apprehend him. He was a mountain!” She tilted her head and winked at him, before reaching down the front of her dress and pulling something out - a shining, silver ring, with an intricate and unique pattern engraved into it. “I did manage to grab this off of him though. I would call that a lead, wouldn’t you?”

Finally, Jack laughed despite himself, warmth and affection blooming in his chest. That was Miss Fisher wasn’t it? Wonderfully reckless as always.


End file.
